


Vampires & Zombies FAQ

by bobasheebaby



Series: The Rise [3]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Perfect Match (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, zombie turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Just a little FAQ from the POV of my BB MC Maia Barton, sort of a pamphlet, sort of like a diary entry. To me, this is a given, but I realize not everyone would understand how a zombie may affect a vampire.





	Vampires & Zombies FAQ

 

The dead haven’t been walking long, but if you move with a group of vampires you learn some things real quick.

First, zombies aren’t too picky, they want ‘living’ flesh. If they can catch it, they will eat it. Animals, humans, yes even vampires (I am well aware it could be argued their flesh is not in fact living as they are technically undead themselves) are susceptible to zombie bites.

While we have yet to see any animals turn as of yet we aren’t sure that they can’t. A human that is bit, will turn unless taken out with a head shot. If it dies on its own it will indeed turn.

Vampires can’t turn from a zombie bite, they are already dead after all. However a vampire will be slower at healing after being bitten, and in time could die. The bite slows all of a vampires natural abilities, their heightened vision and hearing is compromised, and they lose both their inhuman strength and super speed. A vampire needs to feed as soon as possible after being bitten to aid in the healing process. It will still be a slow process, and depending on the severity of the bite, or how long since being bit they feed they may need more than one feeding to aid in healing.

A vampire who is not able to feed, will die a slow and painful death. With the population dwindling some humans are less willing to supply vampires, needing to keep their own strength. Because of this, some vampires are ignoring the permission before feeding rule they themselves made.

It’s a free for all out there, humans against zombies, zombies against vampires, and in some cases, vampires against humans. Stay alert, stay safe, and remember, always aim for the head.

Maia Barton

 


End file.
